Errol Schroeder
| image = File:Errol.png | imagewidth = 250px | gender = Male | location = Los Angeles | affiliation = Floyd Rose Scooter Peyton | birth = 1900 | death = | weapon = Smith & Wesson Model 27 | actor = David Meunier }} Errol Schroeder is a Character in L.A. Noire. He is a suspect in the murder of Scooter Peyton, whom he had under his employ at the time of his murder. Errol lives at 203 South Gless Street, Apartment 2 on the second floor of the complex. He owns a Smith & Wesson Model 27, nickelplated with pearl grips, which he bought from Central Guns on 367 South Central Avenue on February 4, 1946 with the serial number S71893, which was used in the murder of Scooter. His apartment contains a notebook with a list of names and a series of numbers, one of the names in the book is that of homicide detective Floyd Rose. Plot Errol Schroeder is part of the first Patrol case (as well as the first case in the game), "Upon Reflection". "Upon Reflection" Officers Cole Phelps and Ralph Dunn are on patrol, when they receive a call from KGBL for assistance in an evidence search at 6th and Industrial Street in an Alleyway. Phelps calls it in that they'll take it and makes his way to the scene, where the body of Scooter Peyton has already been bagged and is on the way back to Central Morgue. Phelps and Dunn encounter Detectives Rusty Galloway and Floyd Rose, Rose proceeds to reveal the victims name as well as a witness description of the shooter as being a tall white guy, who put two bullets in his head before disposing of the weapon. Rose leaves the scene, allowing Phelps and Dunn to do a search for evidence. Phelps searches the alleyway, coming up with the bloodstain on the wall suggesting that the victim was pinned before he was shot twice in the skull and through further investigation, he notices a reflection of the gun against a window above the alleyway. Climbing a nearby ladder brings him to the weapon, which turns out to be a Smith & Wesson Model 27 with the serial number S71893. After leaving the roof, Dunn tells him that they should bag it and return to HQ, however Phelps suggests taking intiative, going a few steps further by visiting a local gunstore. Dunn agrees to take him to a nearby location, Central Guns at 367 South Central Avenue. where they meet up with the gunstore owner, whom shows the two an order book with Schroeder's name in the book. After receiving an address, 203 South Gless Street, Phelps and Dunn head to his location. The two arrive, discovering his apartment number as 2 and proceed to knock on his door. Errol answers, displaying an attitude unfitting of an innocent man and continues to act fairly rough in his speech as Phelps introduces himself and his partner, asking if he owns the gun found at the crime scene. When Errol agrees, Phelps directly informs him of Scooter's death by that very same weapon and Errol replies by calling them mad, claiming that Scooter works for him and heads to his drawer where he says his weapon is supposed to be. When he opens it and finds nothing, Phelps declares Schroeder under arrest and directs Dunn to cuff him...but Schroeder retaliates, punching out Dunn and begins a fist fight with Phelps. The two duke it out but Phelps overpowers him, cuffing him after he's been beaten. Dunn recovers and Phelps asks him to watch over Schroeder as he checks the apartment, eventually discovering a notebook with a list of names and numbers in his dresser, one of the names being that of Floyd Rose. Phelps addresses this to Dunn, who tells him that they can either get a commondation for catching Schroeder like this. or risk their career in pursuit of finding out why Rose's name is in the book. Phelps makes the decision to call it in, leaving the book where he found it. Category:Characters